warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TennantTardis
Welcome to the ! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:SplashClan page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Other staff listed here. Administrator Fernflight is a very active member of this wiki, and is the leader of PCA. She's almost always on, so if you need help, don't hesitate to contact her! Administrator Rainlegs is also an active member of this wiki. She is the deputy of PCA. She is always willing to help! ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Stormstar 2015 (talk) 20:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Bliss Just to let you know, Pelli has 'adopted' Bliss. And I kinda forgot Thunderrumble was a SpringClan cat. xD 00:20, July 29, 2013 (UTC) xD I'm glad Pelli has adopted Bliss. I'm glad xD 02:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Chararts I've seen that you're having a hard time with your chararts up for approval, and I'd be willing to help you. c: Which program do you use? I really reccomendthese tutorials on the Warriors Wiki. They may not have the same lineart as this wiki, but they really helped me when I had just joined the project! By the way, do you add layers to your chararts? Because I think you need to. Sorry if this sounds like a rant, because it isn't. xD Tiny Talk | Instagram 08:02, August 2, 2013 (UTC) LOL. I'd love for you to help. I use Pixlr. 23:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) So do I! xD ' Tiny Talk | Instagram' 17:15, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Bliss's charart Might I make Bliss's kit charart, please? c: 18:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Of course! :D 21:14, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Shading tip I've got you some shading advice x3. You want great shading, right? 1.Make a new layer over the existing ones (Do it under the lineart layer, but if you don't use layers for each bit put it over the one layer) 2.Then look at the shading placement here. 3.Find the right blank, and then in a (for Thunderrumble and Silentkit, use pure black, for Autumnkit, use a deep brown or russet, I'd reccomend) size 9 round brush (the one that's blurry at the edges) draw lines on where the red areas are on the shading placements. 4.Now, go to 'filter' at the top, and click 'guassian blur'. Don't blur it too much, otherwise it'll look very ''flat. I'd say leave it at 50. 5. If it looks too faint, put on more layers of shading. I hope this helps! 18:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!! 19:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Where r u Tennanntttt Tardis Tenn Jay JaytalonAndIcedapple Tenny I neeeeedddd youuuu where are yooooooouuuuuuu???? XDDDD 20:48, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Right here o3o 23:18, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, I made three of the pages, but I accidentally refreshed the chat at one point, and I couldn't recall pelt colors or any other people who roleplay characters. I assumed Dazekit belongs to you, so I listed you as her roleplayer, but if that's wrong, than I can change it later. 04:16, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tenn, I've forgotten which kit(s) of Thunder and Shard's litter you gave to me. Was it Whisperkit or Frostkit? ouo 'Happiness' is a car from Sainsbury's 18:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please join the chat! :) 08:03, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Flintkit I'm going to kill off Flintkit, if that's okay with you. It's going to be a tragic owl snatching. 21:46, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, fine.. but just one. :c 04:13, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Would you like Would you like to rp Gabby? Don't feel obliged. 10:06, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes ma'am 20:13, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Pelli and Sevian's kits Okay, so I'm planning for Pelli to become pregnant with Sevian's kits soon (yay!) And I just want to know if Bliss and Dancer are going to leave the den; they don't have to, only wondering. I'm thinking two or three kits? Not too many, not too few - mine's going to be a pale blue-gray tabby she kit called Bia, because I think it's a cute name. Do you want a kit? Ps: I'm thinking of changing my name to .Sorrel. c: 16:44, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Bliss is going to leave the den and Dancer's becoming Pelli's "Big girl" now. I would like a kit, please. That would be an awesome name, Sorrel. 20:14, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Also, would you mind actually replying my messages on ''my talk from now on? So I can actually know you've replied, as I will probably not think that you've replied if I don't notice you've put it here. 19:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Where are you? You haven't been on for weeks. 11:48, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Cough - Tenn - cough 17:13, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I hope you're okay... 15:35, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Sweetie? 13:14, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry Tenn, but due to your inactivity, it's over between Pelli and Sevian. Sorry. 17:21, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm on.... :P 19:24, August 26, 2014 (UTC)